


Cinderella

by Nanenna



Series: Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: When the king decides to hold a royal ball in his son’s honor to which every eligible young lady in the kingdom is invited, it’s not hard to guess just what his aim really is. Not that such things matter to Haru, she just wants to have a night off for once.





	

Haru sunk to the floor as her step family closed the door behind them, the solid wood muffling their gleeful laughter. She tried her best to hold back the tears, “But… they promised!” She murmured disbelievingly to herself. The tears refused to be held back and started dripping onto her navy blue dress, but she no longer cared if it was ruined. Her step mother and step sisters had said it was too hideous to be seen at court anyway, who cared if it got spotted or stained?

“Haru?”

The girl turned at hearing her name, her best friend, Hiromi, was standing next to the grand stair case. Hiromi’s hands were clutching the skirt of her maid uniform. “Are you okay?” Hiromi took a step forward, her face a sympathetic mirror of Haru’s own, she was sure.

Haru quickly stumbled to her feet and gathered her billowing skirt up to better flee the room. She loved Hiromi dearly, but she just wanted to be left alone right now. The brunette ran out into the moon drenched garden, dodging between bushes and along paths until she got to her favorite spot. She barreled through a weeping willow’s trailing leaves and threw herself at the tree’s roots, pillowing her arms against the tree’s trunk she let herself weep. It just wasn’t fair! They had promised! She knew it was too good to be true, she knew there was no way they would actually let her go. But they had promised! And she had worked so hard to make over her dear late mother’s dress to fit her and be presentable. Sure, it wasn’t as up to date and in fashion as what her sisters were wearing right now, but you’d think they’d be happy she wasn’t trying to outshine them. “I just wanted to go to one party, is that really too much to ask? Oh, I wish I could just have one night for myself.”

“I don’t think that’s too much to ask.”

Haru looked up in shock at the stranger’s voice. She looked around wildly, unable to spot who had spoken to her in the gloom under the tree’s foliage. “Who’s there?” She asked fearfully.

“My apologies for startling you. Down here, Miss.”

Haru looked down to see a small, glowing figure standing about a yard from her, though still within the tree’s protective veil. Haru leaned forward to get a better look at the person: an orange cat dressed like a gentleman.

Now that he had her attention he took off his hat and bowed to Haru, who nodded back at him awkwardly, then straightened and returned the hat to his head. “My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, and as you may have already guessed I am a faerie. I happened to hear your wish and have decided to grant it.”

Haru gasped, leaning even closer to the little gentleman. “Can you really?”

“Of course, do you doubt the word of a faerie? Now please Miss…” Baron paused as he looked up at the young lady.

“Haru, my name is Haru,” she quickly supplied.

“A lovely name. Please Miss Haru, if you could stand.”

Haru obligingly stood up, she nervously attempted to brush the dirt from her dress while Baron walked all the way around her.

“Hm… certainly a lovely dress, and the color does suit you.”

Haru blushed, “Thank you, I worked really hard to make it over. But…”

“Yes?”

Haru sighed, “But it’s so dull and plain. It’s… it’s not fit for a royal function.” Haru looked down in embarrassment, how could she ever think such a plain dress would have been acceptable?

“Perhaps the color is a little dull,” Baron agreed. “But that is easily remedied.” He held up his hands towards Haru, then gave a practiced flick of his wrists. As Haru watched the color of the dress brightened, changing to a lovely deep sapphire.

Haru gasped in delight, the turned this way and that to admire the brighter color. “It’s lovely!”

“Thank you, but we’re not quite finished yet. You are going to be in disguise, are you not?”

Haru blinked at Baron, she hadn’t thought that far ahead. “I suppose I will have to be, if I don’t want my step family to flip out.”

“That certainly wouldn’t do,” Baron smiled mischievously at Haru, who giggled and grinned right back at him. “Ah, I have the perfect disguise.” Baron raised his hands and waved them again. As Haru watched sparkling diamonds appeared, sprinkled over her skirt. A cluster of them appeared on her bodice in the shape of a crescent moon. More gathered to string along her neckline along with silver embroidery in swoops and swirls. She felt her hair, which had been tied back in a modest braid, lift and rearrange itself while fabric materialized over her eyes.

Haru was torn between trying to feel her new updo and trying to feel the mask that had settled against her face. A gentle cough brought her attention back to Baron, who motioned towards the pond the willow tree was leaning over. She looked up to see the leaves had been pulled aside and the moonlight was glittering on the pond’s surface. She walked over and gasped at her reflection.

She was beautiful, or her outfit was anyway. There were more diamonds sprinkled over her hair, the mask was covered in silver embroidered swirls and a diamond crescent moon on either side to frame her eyes, silver star earrings dangled from he ears, and to match it all a silver and diamond necklace draped over her collar bone.

“It’s so beautiful,” Haru breathed as she gazed down at her reflection.

“Why thank you. Though it doesn’t seem quite finished yet. Tell me, Miss Haru, what kind of sleeves are in fashion at the moment.”

“Puffed, and short,” Haru responded absently as she turned this way and that to get a better look at the dress from all angles.

“As I thought,” Baron replied as he flicked a wrist towards Haru. She yelped in surprise as the fabric that covered her arms vanished, leaving just the puffs over her shoulders. “And of course, we can’t have you going to a ball without gloves,” Baron added. Haru watched as elbow length gloves wound their way up her arms. “There, now we are finished. Are you ready to go to the ball, Miss Haru?”

“I…” Haru paused, suddenly nervous for some reason. “But how will I get there?”

“That is an easy matter,” Baron said with a smile as he smartly turned and walked out of the willow tree’s shelter.

Haru blinked, then carefully gathered up her skirt to follow the faerie. He was surprisingly fast for someone so tiny. She trailed after him as he led her around the manor and out to the drive, where a blue and silver carriage drawn by four pure white horses was waiting for her. She looked down at the faerie with a raised brow, “Most girls don’t coordinate their carriage with their dresses.”

“But since we have the opportunity, why not?”

Haru giggled as a footman in shining white livery stepped off the back of the carriage to open the door for her. “Thank you, Baron, for doing all this for me.”

“Before you go, Miss Haru, I must warn you. The spell is temporary, at the stroke of midnight it will all vanish.”

Haru paused as she was about to step into the carriage, “But that’s so soon!”

“I understand, but you must also be home before the rest of your family, correct?”

Haru thought the matter over, then nodded. “You’re right, and I should be grateful to have a few hours of fun, I almost had none.”

“Quite wise of you.”

Haru impulsively turned and leaned down to give Baron a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you so much, for everything. I’ll be sure to keep an eye on the time.” She turned back to the carriage and, with the help of the footman, climbed into the carriage and settled back in the seat.

Baron smiled at the girl, “You’re quite welcome Miss Haru. Have a lovely time.”

Haru smiled and waved as the carriage pulled away from her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haru really was enjoying herself. Granted, she was the only girl wearing a mask and that had drawn quite a lot of attention, but she knew better than to take it off. The food was delicious, she had her first taste of champagne, the music was lovely, and the other guests were all being very friendly. Several young men had asked her to dance, all the other girls too busy trying to dance with the prince to notice the other young noblemen. She didn’t have much practice at dancing, but she thought she was doing pretty well for an amateur.

“Excuse me, Lady Moon,” a bored voice just to her left asked. “Would you care to dance.”

Haru turned to see the prince, easily recognized by his mismatched eyes and the royal insignia on the golden medal at his neck. He was holding a hand out to her and looked as if he wished he were anywhere else in the world. Haru hesitated before putting her hand in his. Unsure what else to say, she said: “I would be honored.”

The prince led her out onto the dance floor, where he bowed. Haru hurriedly curtsied, then let the Prince take one hand as she placed the other on his shoulder. He started dancing then, wincing when Haru didn’t keep up and accidentally stepped on his toes.

“I’m sorry, your majesty. I’m… I’m not a very good dancer.”

“That’s quite alright, all of us were beginners once. It would help matters if you kept a firmer frame, that is… if you kept your arms stiffer. And didn’t lean on me so.”

“Oh,” Haru blushed as she followed the prince’s advice. They danced in silence as Haru concentrated on trying not to step on the prince again.

“Pardon me for asking, but why are you wearing a mask to my ball?” The prince asked once Haru had started to relax again.

Haru briefly touched her mask before putting her hand back on his shoulder. “Well, truth be told, I’m not supposed to be here right now.”

The prince smiled, “Did you sneak out, then?”

Haru laughed, “Yes, I really did.”

The prince laughed with her. “Is your family at home wondering where you’ve run off to? Or perhaps they think you are sulking in your room?”

“No, my family is here, enjoying themselves immensely. I was supposed to stay safely at home, like a good little girl.”

“Ah, then you are not officially ‘out’ yet.”

Haru smiled, “Yes, exactly!”

“Well your secret’s safe with me, Lady Moon.” The prince winked at Haru, who giggled at his joke.

“Thank you, I was worried you would try to tattle on me.”

“I can understand having an overbearing family.” The prince sighed as his eyes trailed to the king, who was grinning at them almost manicly. Haru’s eyes followed his, then trailed up to the clock tower just beyond the window behind the king. Her eyes widened, it was less than a quarter hour to midnight!

“Oh dear, I have to go.”

The prince stopped their dance, looking down at her in confusion. “What?”

“I’m sorry, but I have a very strict curfew.”

“But aren’t you already breaking the rules?”

“Thank you for the dance, I had a lovely time.” Haru curtsied to the prince before she turned and hurried off the dance floor.

The prince looked like he was about to go after her, then shrugged and walked off the dance floor himself. He snagged a glass from a passing waiter and took a sip as his eyes trailed over the rest of the guests.

“Lune! What are you doing?!”

The prince looked over to see his father storming up to him, his advisers trailing behind him. “What do you mean, father?”

“Go after her!”

“Who? The Lady Moon?”

“Yes, the Lady Moon!” The king snarled back sarcastically. “Now hurry, go catch her! Don’t let her escape!” He started pushing the prince rudely towards the exit.

“But father, I haven’t danced with every young lady at the ball, you said I couldn’t leave until I had.”

“I’ve changed my mind. Go. After. Her!”

With a sigh the prince handed his glass over to an adviser, straightened his jacket, then strode toward the exit. Behind him the king rubbed his hands together as he started mentally planning the wedding that was sure to follow.

The prince arrived at the palace’s entrance just in time to watch a silver carriage pass the palace gates. He ran down a few steps just to appease his father, when his foot kicked something. He looked down to see a silver shoe fall down one stair and come to rest. He sighed as he bent down to pick it up, then turned to walk back into the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haru limped up the long drive to her house, unsure what had happened to her other shoe. The carriage had dissolved just as they reached the manor’s gate, fortunately doing so slowly enough for Haru to come to a safe stop rather than being thrown to the ground. Well, she had technically made it home before the spell ended, she supposed that counted for something. And her family was likely to spend a few more hours at the palace before coming home. As the young woman walked unsteadily up the drive she wondered if she should go around the back and sneak in from the garden or attempt the front door. Hiromi had seen her run into the garden, she could likely pretend she had fallen asleep out there and had just now woken up.

She was surprised to see something sitting on the front step. As she approached she realized it was Baron, he rose to his feet as she walked up to him.

“Miss Haru, are you injured?”

“No, I’m fine, just missing a shoe.” Haru lifted her dull, navy skirt to show one foot in nothing but a stocking while the other glimmered silver in the moonlight. “I must have lost the other one on my way out, I was in a hurry because I lost track of time right at the end, I’m sorry.”

Baron shook his head, “I’m sorry I couldn’t make the spell last longer. But, you were not injured when the spell unraveled?”

“No, it unraveled slowly enough that I actually had a pretty gentle landing. On my feet even.”

“That’s a relief. And did you enjoy the ball?”

Haru sat down on the step next to Baron and smiled down at him. “Oh, it was so wonderful! There were so many people in such lovely clothes, and all the other guests were so kind to me even though I was the only one in a mask. I got to dance several times, even though I’m so bad at it. I even got to dance with the prince!”

“Did you?”

“Yes, he was really nice. He gave me a few tips on dancing and I improved right away, but then I had to go.”

“That was when you realized you were running late?”

“Yes, I guess the prince had distracted me. But it was a nice way to end the night, I hope he didn’t think the way I just ran off was rude.”

“I’m sure he understands,” Baron replied comfortingly.

Haru rested her chin in her hands, “Yeah. Like I said, he was really nice so he probably does understand.”

“It sounds like you had a very exciting evening, I should let you retire for the night.”

Haru lifted her chin from her hands as she looked down at Baron. “Oh, alright. Good night, Baron.”

Baron tipped his hat, “Good night, Miss Haru.”

Haru stood and turned to open the door, then looked back over her shoulder at Baron, who was waiting for her to go inside. “Baron, it would have been nice to dance with you.”

“Perhaps next time,” Baron said with a smile.

Haru smiled back, then with a nod to the faerie she walked through the front door and softly shut it behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haru giggled to herself as she swept the front hall the next morning, the happy memories still filling her with bubbling joy. She spun around once before going back to sweeping while humming a cheerful tune. She still wasn’t sure what had happened to her missing shoe, but since she didn’t think she’d have an excuse to ever wear them again she just shrugged and hid the shoe, still strangely silver instead of the black ones she had been wearing before meeting Baron, under her bed. She considered dropping it in the garbage, but decided that throwing away faerie magic like that wasn’t a good idea.

There was a knock on the front door, shocking Haru out of her happy reverie. She quickly set aside the broom, straightened her maid uniform, and opened the door. Outside was a shining carriage surrounded by guards in plumed hats astride horses, and on the doorstep was a group of well dressed people, the king himself front and center. Haru’s mouth fell open as she stared at him in shock.

A gray haired man wearing an adviser’s robes and pince-nez coughed gently before saying, “His majesty King Sylvester is here to see Countess Yoshioka.”

Haru flushed as she pulled the door wide and stepped back to allow them in, “Yes, of course. I’ll inform her right away.” Once the elegantly dressed men and the king had entered she softly shut the door, led them into a sitting room, then rushed off to tell her step mother. “Mother!” Haru gasped as she ran into the countess’s room.

“I’ve told you not to call me that,” the woman said without taking her eyes off her reflection.

“The king!” Haru gasped, more from shock than lack of breath. “He’s here! To see you!”

“What?!” The countess shrieked as she turned to stare at Haru.

“I don’t know why, he asked for you and I let him in.”

The countess’s mouth flapped uselessly for a moment as her eyes unfocused, then snapped back to the young brunette. “Go find Hiromi, get my daughters ready just in case he wants to see them too. Hurry!” The countess turned to face her reflection again, quickly grabbing a fistful of hair pins as Haru turned and ran from the room.

Haru and Hiromi were still styling Minerva and Calliope’s hair when another maid rushed in, “The king wants to see them!” She declared with wide eyes. Haru had never made a bun so fast before, still jamming decorative pins into it and adjusting Minerva’s skirt as they walked towards the sitting room, Hiromi mirroring her on the other side with Calliope. All three maids stopped just short of the door, trying to quietly peek around it as the countess’s daughters sailed elegantly into the room and curtsied before the king, lounging on a settee, and his men standing around him. The king waved lazily at a round faced man dressed head to toe in brown, who himself was holding a purple, velvet, gold tasseled cushion with a shining silver shoe resting delicately on top. Haru’s eyes widened as she recognized her missing shoe.

The gray haired adviser with pince-nez on politely told Haru’s step sisters: “The king is having every eligible young lady in the kingdom try on this slipper. He has decreed,” the adviser held up the clipboard he was holding to read the decree word for word, “that she whoever this shoe fits shall marry the Crown Prince.”

Both sisters immediately lunged for the shoe while simultaneously shoving each other out of the way. The man in brown ducked and dodged out of the way, the shoe now being tugged back and forth between the sisters.

“Girls, girls!” Called the countess as she tried to smile knowingly at the king. “Girls, really! Such behavior, and in front of the king! I raised you better than that!” The sisters both immediately stopped, smiling sweetly at the king. “Calliope, as the eldest you may go first.”

Calliope turned so only Minerva could see her face as she sneered at her, then flounced to a chair and elegantly sat in it. Hiromi rushed into the room and took the shoe from Calliope, then kneeled before the girl. Calliope daintily gathered up her skirt and held a foot out.

“Other foot,” Hiromi stage whispered.

Calliope dropped the foot and held out the other one. Hiromi neatly pulled off Calliope’s shoe and attempted to slip the silver one on. Attempted being the key word, the shoe refused to go over her heel.

“What are you doing?” Calliope asked angrily before sending a smile towards the king.

“It doesn’t fit,” Hiromi replied.

“Of course it fits! You just aren’t doing it right!” Calliope leaned over and pushed Hiromi away from her, the maid quickly stepping out of the way and backing out of the room. Once past the door she and Haru made faces at each other before turning back to watch the spoiled girl struggle with the shoe herself. “My feet must be… swollen… from dancing all night.” Calliope laughed as she smiled at the king once more, who’s massive beard only served to hide his facial expressions.

“Really, Calliope,” Minerva said as she approached her sister and held her hand out for the shoe. “Try to have some dignity in defeat.”

Calliope glared at her sister, then smiled smugly as she handed over the shoe and stepped aside for Minerva to sit in the same chair. “We both know your feet are bigger than mine, dear sister,” Calliope whispered as they changed places.

Haru started to enter the room to help Minerva try on the shoe, but stopped when Minerva flounced huffily into the chair and ripped off her own shoe before shoving the silver one on. As to be expected, the shoe didn’t fit. She struggled for a bit before the grinning, round faced man approached to retrieve the shoe.

“Are there no other eligible young ladies?” The bespectacled adviser asked as he flipped through the papers on his board.

“There is one,” the countess said, causing her daughters to look at her in horror. “Me!” She snatched the shoe from the velvet cushion and quickly pulled off her own shoe to try it on. The adviser sighed, but patiently let her try. He was not at all surprised that she couldn’t get more than her toes into the shoe, despite how dainty she knew her own feet were. “What’s this? Why, you tricksters! It’s enchanted!”

“Of course, madame,” the adviser said. “It was worn by a girl who was obviously fae touched, the king wouldn’t have made his decree if there was any chance of the wrong girl fitting the shoe.”

The king smiled smugly at the countess and her daughters as the countess angrily handed the shoe back over to the man in brown.

“Now,” the adviser continued, “I do believe there is one more young lady to try the shoe on before we leave. Where is Miss Yoshioka?”

The countess blinked slowly at the adviser before plastering a court smile on her face and motioning to Calliope. “My daughter has already tried on the shoe, as you saw.”

“If my information is correct she would be Miss DeLerouc, your first husband’s daughter, correct? I am talking about your second husband’s daughter by his first wife, Miss…” The adviser looked back down at his paper, “… Haru Yoshioka. Where is she?”

“Why, she’s…”

“Right here!” Everyone turned to see Hiromi pushing the reluctant Haru towards the man in brown.

“A maid?” The adviser asked in astonishment.

“The count’s daughter,” Hiromi correct as she shoved Haru towards the chair.

“Oh no, there’s no need for me to try the shoe on. I mean, I wasn’t even allowed to go to the ball after all,” Haru tried to reason as Hiromi pushed her into the chair.

“That’s right,” Minerva insisted. “She was home the whole night!”

“Then the shoe can’t possibly fit and it won’t matter if she does try it on,” Hiromi reasoned as the grinning man offered her the shoe. The king grinned knowingly as Hiromi had to pull Haru’s resisting foot up and untie her sensible shoe before slipping the silver shoe on. Haru buried her face in her hands, not wanting to see the looks on everyone’s faces when it slipped easily onto her foot. She did hear the gasp that rippled through the room when Hiromi proudly held the silver clad foot up.

“It’s a trick!” Calliope screeched. “She broke the enchantment on it or something, there’s no way it’s her shoe! You have no proof!”

“Look what I just found under her bed!” The other maid panted as she ran back into the room, the shoe’s mate being waved around in her hand. Haru looked up, then put her face back in her hands.

“Give it here!” Hiromi ordered with outstretched hand. Once the shoe was handed over, she quickly slipped it onto Haru’s other foot.

“That doesn’t prove anything!” Minerva insisted. She grabbed the shoe and tried to tug it off, nearly pulling Haru out of her seat with it. The shoe refused to budge. Minerva tugged harder, leaving Haru clinging to the chair’s arms desperately. “Why won’t it come off?”

The countess sighed, “It’s still enchanted, remember. Have some dignity! You should be happy for your sister, she’s going to marry the prince.” The countess leaned closer to her daughters and said through gritted teeth, “And throw you both into the path of other wealthy, eligible young men.”

“But mother!” Calliope whined, “I wanted to marry the prince!”

The countess glared at her daughters, who both shut their mouths and chose to silently sulk instead.

The king stood from where he had been lounging, grinning wildly while he flapped his elbows in excitement. “We found her, good job boys. Welcome to the family, babe,” the king said to Haru as he approached her.

Haru leaned further back in her chair. “That’s very nice and all, but what does the prince think of all this?”

The king looked stymied for a moment before he grinned at Haru again. “I’m sure he’ll be delighted.”

“Oh yes,” the man in brown agreed while still holding the now empty velvet cushion. “He absolutely refused to come along with us, he’ll enjoy the surprise.”

“Natoru!” The other adviser admonished as the king ran a hand down his face in frustration.

“What? He did refuse.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the king insisted as he reached for Haru’s arm. “A royal decree is a royal decree. I want my son to get married and the perfect bride has fallen right into his lap, I’m not going let this opportunity just slip away.”

“But, if he doesn’t want to marry me and I don’t want to marry him…” Haru protested as the king and Natoru dragged her from the sitting room with their retinue and Haru’s step family trailing behind.

“You don’t want to marry my son?” The king asked in shock.

“Well, I mean… I don’t even know him! I danced with him once, I danced with a lot of guys last night!”

“You’ll get to know him after the wedding,” the king insisted as they started towards the front door again.

“And the prince is so cool,” Natoru added.

“Yeah… he was pretty cool…” Haru said as she thought about how kind he had been about her lackluster dancing the night before. The king and Natoru grinned at each other before they rushed her into the royal carriage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride to the palace had been a rather short one, but Haru still felt like it had taken too long. Being crammed in between the king and his assistant with his adviser sitting alone on the seat across from them had been uncomfortable. Her step mother and sisters were following behind in their own carriage, Haru suddenly found herself longing for them even with how badly they had treated her since her father’s death.

Upon entering the palace the group was faced with the prince, who had an arm wrapped around a pretty blond girl in a palace maid uniform. He stood before them looking quite determined while the girl looked down and nervously blushed.

“Why, Lune!” The king cried in confusion. “What’s the meaning of this.”

“I’ve already found my bride,” the prince said as he raised his chin high. “I’ve fallen in love with Yuki, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

A wide grin spread across Haru’s face, who rushed forward to take one of the other maid’s hands in her own. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both!”

“But son,” the king said, completely ignoring Haru’s well wishes. “I already found your bride, the mysterious girl from the ball last night.” The king put his hands on Haru’s shoulders.

Lune looked down and spotted the silver shoes on Haru’s feet, his mouth forming an o as he recognized the shoe from the previous night.

“No,” Haru insisted, still clasping Yuki’s hands firmly.”If he loves Yuki then he should marry Yuki, you both look so happy!” Haru exclaimed happily as she turned back to the royal couple.

“A maid?!” The king asked as his hands slipped from Haru’s shoulders in shock.

“Father, the Lady Moon looks an awful lot like a maid right now.”

“I’m Haru, by the way.”

“She is the daughter of a count,” the king growled. “And besides, a royal decree is a royal decree. Haru is going to be your bride, and that’s final.”

“I refuse,” the prince proclaimed.

“I refuse,” Haru quickly echoed.

“I refuse!” Yuki agreed, then smiled at Haru.

The king blinked slowly at the trio. “Lune, be reasonable. I made a royal decree…”

“Here,” Haru slipped the pair of silver shoes off easily and handed them over to Yuki. “They’re yours now.”

“There father, now the girl that owns the shoes can be my bride.”

“Ahem,” the royal adviser said. “The decree was that the shoe has to fit, not who owns them.”

“What’s going on here?” The countess, with her two daughters in tow, yelled as she walked into the palace’s entrance and saw Yuki holding the silver shoes.

“The girl refuses to marry my son!” The king exclaimed as he pointed at Haru.

“And the prince refuses to marry the girl,” Lune added with a chuckle.

“Haru, I insist that you marry the prince!” The countess cried quite shrilly.

“A royal decree is a royal decree!” The king repeated.

“And if you refuse, don’t even bother stepping foot back in my home,” the countess added with a sniff as she crossed her arms.

“Oh, blast it all! I wish Baron was here right now,” Haru groaned.

A window nearby burst open and a crow circled the crowd once before something riding its back jumped off. Haru happily held out her hands for Baron to land in, causing everyone to stare at the faerie.

“My, what’s all this?” Baron asked as he looked around at the gathered crowd.

“A faerie!” The king gasped as he leaned in to look closer at the dapper gentlecat. “Quick, grab it! If you catch a faerie by its wings it has to grant you three wishes to let it go!”

Haru clutched Baron to her chest in a panic, “Don’t do that!” When she heard Baron’s muffled protests she loosened her grip so he could assume a more dignified position before adding, “And besides, he doesn’t even have any wings.”

“If we’ve had quite enough of that, would someone care to explain what’s going on?” Baron politely asked.

“The king wants me to marry the prince but he already has a sweetheart,” Haru explained as she gestured to the couple, Lune pulling Yuki closer.

“You mean you don’t want to marry the prince?” Baron asked as he looked up at Haru.

“Well no, not really. He seems nice and all but I don’t really feel that way about him. Plus, he already has a sweetheart.”

“That is most unorthodox,” Baron commented as he brought a hand to his chin in thought.

“Tell me about it,” the king agreed with him.

“Well then, will you go back to your home?” Baron turned to look back up at Haru.

“I don’t think I can, my step mother won’t let me.” Haru motioned to the countess, who’s jaw was hanging open as she stared at Baron.

“In that case,” Baron held up a hand and flicked his wrist. In a shower of sparkles he disappeared from Haru’s hands and appeared next to her, now standing a full head taller than her. “Would you care to dance?” He gently laid a hand at the small of her back and smiled. “I do believe I promised you one.”

Haru blushed as she looked up at the faerie, a smile slowly blooming across her face. “I’d like that.”

Baron pulled Haru in close as he smiled down at her, bringing a matching smile to Haru’s face. With the swish of a cape everyone swore he hadn’t been wearing a moment before, the pair vanished completely.

“No!” Shrieked the countess in dismay, “Haru! You come back here this instant!”

“Bring back my daughter!” The king bellowed at his ceiling.

“Well,” the adviser said as he let the clipboard rest at his side. “So much for that royal decree.”

Minerva and Calliope glanced at each other before lunging for Yuki and snatching the silver shoes from the maid’s grasp. They both eagerly tried slipping the shoes on their feet without even bothering to sit down.

“It fits! It fits!” Minerva cried even as she hopped around trying to get it on her feet.

“The prince is mine! I’ll make sure of it!” Calliope growled as she struggled with the other shoe.

“That’s enough!” The prince hollered. Both girls stopped immediately, Calliope having the good sense to look ashamed as the prince stepped forward and held his hand out for the shoes. “Consider this a royal order, give me back those shoes.”

Both girls obediently handed the shoes over, then sulkily put their own shoes back on.

“Forgive them, your majesty,” the countess cooed as she sidled up to the prince. “They are still just girls after all, and the whole morning has been so exciting.”

“That is quite enough, madame,” the prince replied as he took Yuki back in his arms.

The king sighed as he turned to his adviser, “What do we do now?”

“Well, Miss Yuki does own the shoes now. Better just let her marry Lune.”

“I wonder…” the prince murmured before kneeling down and holding one of the shoes out to Yuki. “Will you try it on?”

Rather than replying, Yuki slipped her foot out of its shoe and held it up. The prince slipped the silver shoe on, fitting as if it had been made for her. The prince looked up and smiled at Yuki, who smiled back at him. The king happily clapped his adviser on the back, “Looks like the royal decree is still in effect after all.”

The countess looked back and forth between the smiling couple and the king for a moment before she darted over to Yuki’s side and attached herself to the girl’s arm. “My new daughter!”

“You can get out!” The king hollered at the countess, who quickly grabbed her daughters and fled.

“I don’t understand, why would the shoes fit me?”

“Haru gave them to you, they’re yours now,” the prince replied. “Who else would enchanted shoes fit but their owner?”

“Who cares?” The king asked as he walked over to the royal couple. “I’m more interested in planning your wedding!”

**Author's Note:**

> I could have turned this into a long fic, but I don’t think it’s too presumptuous of me to assume that everyone’s familiar enough with the Cinderella archetype to just jump right into the thick of things. I had an idea a little while back about Cinderella dancing with the prince when Odile suddenly showed up and Swan Lake played out before her eyes. I haven’t been able to make the story work yet, but then I was inspired to do this instead. I think I rather like the idea of Cinderella running off with her fairy sponsor instead of the prince who only recognizes her feet. This is based more on Rodgers and Hammerstein than the Disney film, in the 1993 version the step sisters were named Calliope and Minerva. I also nicked a few lines from it too, because I just love that version of Cinderella so much. The name DeLerouc is borrowed from Yarningchick, I hope she doesn’t mind. And I hope y’all enjoyed this!


End file.
